To Move A Mountain
by Frozen-Passion
Summary: Oneshot [Love moved mountains and swallowed seas. Love was heaven’s most tempting sin. Love was burning in water and drowning in air. Love was nothing, anything and everything. She grew up in love with the idea of love.]


To Move A Mountain

_Summary: One-shot Love moved mountains and swallowed seas. Love was heaven's most tempting sin. Love was burning in water and drowning in air. Love was nothing, anything and everything. She grew up in love with the idea of love._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this fic- hell I don't even own the computer I'm using!_

* * *

She grew up reading those silly romance novels were love overcame every boundary presented. She grew up believing that time, distance, or space was no barrier to true love. Love moved mountains and swallowed seas. Love was heaven's most tempting sin. Love was burning in water and drowning in air. Love was nothing, anything and everything. She grew up in love with the idea of love. 

Every boyfriend she ever had, she loved. Maybe not it her heart, but at least in her brain she loved them all. Her need for love was so astounding that not even the vilest of the male species wasn't swallowed up in it. All she ever wanted was to be in love. All she ever wanted was to find the love in silly romance novels. _Real love. _It's funny how she almost gave up on it. Gave up on _him_.

The first straw was having her best friend go to the Yule Ball with him. They were going as "just friends" so it really wasn't a big deal. Still she cried for hours so afraid that he didn't love her like she loved him. It had to be love. She loved him. _She knew she loved him._

After a time she got over it. She got over that love. There were other boyfriends; Oliver, Harry, Dean. She forgot about her ginger-haired love. She forgot about him for two long years. Then the war happened and there was no time for love. _There never seemed to be enough time for love._

When she ran into him again, long after the war at ended, lost feelings were not rekindled. He just smiled, and her heart skipped a tiny beat. They sat down and talked over tea. She had missed these moments. She found she missed him. He had changed from that impractical prankster she knew. Fred Weasley had definitely matured, one of the few positive side effects of the war,

They spent more time together, just remembering the old days in Hogwarts hollow halls. The old Quidditch matches with Oliver driving them to the brink of exhaustion. The pranks that people still remembered and laughed over. Katie Bell found she liked remembering with Fred. She may have even like Fred. _She didn't have time for love anymore. It didn't fit into her life._

They spent more and more time together, remembering, laughing, and missing those they had lost. The salt trails on their faces were the signs of healing horrors that would never be forgotten. The found they were good for each other- being friends was _nice_. It all changed when he asked her out.

The first time she refused. She didn't want to lose the special bond their shared. Dipping in to the vast vat of love would surely corrupt whatever they had. What they had was pure. She would not ruin it. But he was persistent and she gave in, scared for the future. Surprisingly what they had did not change. He was sweet and thoughtful; Katie found that she enjoyed them being together. It was new, and it was exciting. It was _real_.

The second straw was his history. She always knew he had never been good with commitment. The war couldn't change all things. Constantly, she scolded herself for getting romantically involved. Constantly, she cried herself to sleep with the worry that she would lose her own constant after the war. Constantly she prayed that by some miracle he would stay with her. _The ring had been the greatest surprise of her life. It just barely beat the whispered confession._

In the end their love moved no mountains and swallowed no seas. It was just love. Pure and genuine. Sometimes, when she looks back on those novels she wonders, _where did I go wrong? _Sometimes she wonders why love wasn't so absolutely overwhelming. Yet she realizes books can be misleading. Her only wrong was falling in love with him and he turned out to be the perfect mistake. Time did not cease to exist and the earth did not quake with their passion.

_But every time she looks in his eyes the earth stops spinning. Every time she kisses him goodnight the sun stops shinning. Every time he smiles the world around her ceases to exist._

Their love swallows no seas. Having him is enough. To love him she didn't need to move a mountain. To love him she didn't have to live a fairytale. To love him she just needn't to be herself.

In the end, love was enough.

* * *

I'm not to sure if I'm happy with this or not. The begining and the ending are wonderful but its the stuff in the middle that's all blah! This is the random product of fevers, running noses, finals, and the song Someday We'll Know by Jonathan Foreman and Mandy Moore (it's one of the greastest love songs that is not a true love song of all times!) Well I hope you all enjoyed this... review? 

-Frozen-Passion-


End file.
